Power of Love
by Vash123
Summary: Pitch has plans for Bunny and he is confident that this time his plan won't fail. However will the Guardian's be able to stop him, namely will Tooth be able to save the one that she loves? Changed from T to M, for Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is folks, another SweetTooth story for everyone who loves the couple to enjoy! This one is longer though surprise, not a 1 shot or 2 shot! So lets begin shall we?

* * *

Sounds of battle were heard from within a deep cave, as the 5 Guardians were in a battle with Pitch and his Nightmares. The cave was dark, except for the light that was coming from Sandman and Jack's staff as he blasted Nightmares with ice and swing it around smacking them to the ground. The Guardians were growing weary through the fighting, however they wouldn't give up but that was the least of their worries as Pitch who was also in the fight with his giant scythe also had a plan up his sleeve. The dark man alternated between each of the Guardian's, going though each one and first up and battling Sandy and then to North, then Bunny, then Tooth and then Jack however out of all of them he knew one was fighting with hatred inside of him, hatred to see him die.

This one being Bunny of course, out of all the Guardian's Pitch had scarred and affected his life the most from wiping out his entire race to destroying Easter that one year. It was rather pleasing for Pitch, and actually fit well into his plan for the Pooka and as Pitch fought with the Guardian's he deliberately make several strikes in the cave walls with enough force to begin to cave it in. Rocks and pieces of the cave began to fall, crushing some Nightmares, and nearly crushing the Guardians in the process as they all looked around at what was happening.

"We got to go, the cave is collapsing!"North stated, as the Guardians then began leaving.

Pitch meanwhile just smiled and watched with a sort of satisfied look on his face, as he watched them all leave. However his plan would continue on, as just as they were about to get out near the cave entrance a large boulder came down and landed on Bunny's foot as he let out a yell of pain and fell to the floor. He couldn't feel his foot, and as he tried moving it, it only caused him more pain as he knew it was broken and while the other Guardians came to try and move the boulder it wouldn't budge.

"You guys gotta go, now!"Bunny said.

"Were not leaving you Bunny"Tooth said as they all tried to push the boulder.

"If you don't leave now, then no one will be protecting the children you have to leave me GO!"Bunny shouted at them.

"But Bunny-"North started as he then noticed Bunny pulled out a few egg bombs.

"I SAID GO!"Bunny shouted as he then threw his egg bombs up, as they exploded thus causing the Guardians to backup as the cave then collapsed completely separating them from Bunny.

"BUNNY!"Tooth shouted as she approached the wall of rock and tried to move the rocks aside to get to him.

Her efforts were futile though as all she was doing was making her hands bleed, tears formed in her eyes as she couldn't bare the thought of losing Bunny. They had been together for so long, done so much and it wasn't that long ago another full year at the most, that the two had admitted feelings for one another and fell in love. Tooth then stopped as she lowered herself onto the ground, and began to softly cry, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up seeing Jack who too seemed to hold sadness in his eyes as did North and Sandy. It took some motivation and words, to get Tooth to move as the 4 remaining Guardian's then left thinking that Bunny had been killed in the cave in.

That was not so as Bunny was alive, his muscles ached as he was covered with small rocks and dust as he coughed before brushing himself from the small rocks and beginning to try and move the big boulder off of him. However he couldn't, and he only fell back on the cold cave floor aching, but a boulder being ontop of him was the least of his problems as he then closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opening seeing Pitch as he then glared at the man and swiped at him missing as Pitch avoided.

"Mmm...well now it seems that my plan worked rather well..."Pitch said giving a sort of amused laugh.

"Wha...what plan?"Bunny asked as he tried again to get free, only to no avail.

"Why to get you of course rabbit, you see this whole battle was to get you"Pitch replied as he then smiled at the confused looking Pooka.

"Me?..."Bunny wondered as he looked at Pitch.

"Yes, you see while Sandy maybe the most powerful Guardian out of you 5...you rabbit are the most dangerous, your wild, unpredictable in battle and know more about combat then any of them...given your...heritage"Pitch explained as he then narrowly dodged an egg bomb thrown at him as it exploded against the cave wall causing it to shake, this only made him smile big.

"Aw...did I strike a nerve on that last bit? Hehe...well don't worry rabbit, I have big plans for you...big plans indeed"Pitch added.

The dark man then brought up some of his Nightmares, and together they pushed the boulder off of the Pooka. Before Bunny could make any moves, he was then quickly overtaken by shadows and disappeared all together out of the cave as Pitch now stood alone and laughed, his evil laughter echoing throughout the cave.

_"This time...my plan won't fail..."_Pitch thought with a devious smirk, before he then disappeared into the shadows and leaving the empty and now completely dark cave.

* * *

So what plans does Pitch have in store for the Pooka warrior hm? Well find out in the next chapter! Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well alright folks, thanks for the reviews hope to see them coming. On a side note here, I may change the rating from T to M so just a heads up. But anyway without further ado lets begin and see what Pitch has planned for Bunnymund!

* * *

A groan was heard that echoed out through the walls, as Bunny slowly opened his eyes and staring right up at the ceiling which was completely dark, he looked around and noticed that everything around him was dull, damp and well...dark except for the one piece in the entire arena which was a large globe that looked similar to North's globe at the North Pole only smaller. The Pooka then tried getting up but found that he was bound to the floor he was on, in shackles and no matter how hard he tried they just wouldn't budge, it was at that moment laughter was heard as Bunny took a look around, and then seeing Pitch appear infront of him.

"Well now glad to see you're awake rabbit, it wouldn't have been any fun if you couldn't see what was about to happen to you"Pitch said as he leaned closer to Bunny smiling.

"Whadda ya mean?"Bunny asked glaring at Pitch as he backed up some.

"Oh its quite simple, remember when I said I had plans for you? Well...my plan is to get you to work for me, and kill the Guardians"Pitch explained, as Bunny then spat at Pitch.

"I'll never work for you Pitch, not after what you have done to me!"Bunny growled back as Pitch laughed as he wiped the spit away from his face.

"I'm afraid, you don't have a choice in the matter...you see it took some time to come up with this however its a one time deal, thus the reason I chose you out of the rest"Pitch said as he smirked to Bunny.

Pitch then brought up what appeared to be a huge wave of shadows, and then dispersing it along the cold floor as it then slowly moved towards Bunny. The Pooka wasn't about to waste time, and struggling in getting out of the bindings that held him and as the shadows reached his feet, they suddenly felt numb and he couldn't move them at all. However he wouldn't give up, and continued to struggle as the shadows continued to move slowly along the Pooka warrior's body, consuming him slowly as Pitch just watched in an almost gleeful manner.

"It'll all be over soon...just embrace it..."Pitch said as he smiled and watched the shadows overtake Bunny.

The wave of shadows had soon completely covered Bunny, the struggling had stopped as just a mass of shadows laid where there once was the Pooka.

====Meanwhile at the North Pole===

As the Guardians came back to the Pole, they were all still very saddened by the loss of their fellow Guardian however Tooth was the one grieving the most. She quickly broke away from the rest, heading into an empty room to be alone, Jack was about to follow before he felt a hand grab his shoulder stopping him as he looked back seeing North.

"Leave her be Jack, she wants to be alone"North stated simply.

"But North I-"Jack was then cut off by the big man.

"Leave her alone"North said again.

The winter spirit then just gave a nod, and a little sigh as he hoped Tooth would be ok. Meanwhile Tooth had locked herself in, and was crying on the floor, she couldn't believe that Bunny was gone, she wouldn't be able to feel his touch anymore, nor his kisses or soft fur. The fairy felt like apart of her being, had just been ripped from her, she continued to lay on the floor crying silently to herself until she then heard a knock at the door.

"Tooth...were prepared for the funeral, coming?"North asked from behind the door.

It was a minute or so, before the click of the lock was heard and Tooth opened the door seeing North's saddened expression as she looked at him with tear stained eyes. They said nothing more, before they then left to head to the funeral, North taking Tooth's hand to give her some comfort in that she wasn't alone in feeling saddened.

===Back at Pitch's lair===

Pitch stood in place for a few moments, before he then dispersed the shadows once more revealing the Pooka that was chained before him. Bunny had changed, his fur was darker not quite black but a very dark blue and as Bunny gave a groaned Pitch then released the bindings as the Pooka then caught himself resting on his hands and knees.

"Bunny, can you hear me?"Pitch asked looking at him.

It was silent for a few moments, before Pitch then watched as Bunny turned his head towards the dark man and opened his eyes, his eye color having also changed from green to yellow much like his.

"Yes master..."Bunny replied as he then got to his feet slowly as Pitch gave a rather satisfied smile.

"Good, good...now go and kill the Guardians do now show any mercy!"Pitch commanded.

Bunny gave no reply, only tapping his foot and opening up a hole as he then disappeared heading for the North Pole. Pitch not only changed Bunny into being his servant but also had control over his mind he knew that the Pooka's will was strong and it actually took time for him to take control, but Pitch knew that Bunny would still be fighting to regain control over himself.

===Back at the Pole===

The fire was lit and placed over the Pooka symbol by Tooth, as like with Sandy. Sounds from the elves bell hats filled the room before it was silent except for the tears hitting the floor from Tooth could be heard. As the elves and yeti's began to disperse, the Guardian's were about to do the same before they then saw a hole open up and a pair of ears come up, this caused the Guardian's to almost leap with joy and Tooth certainly did as she recognized those ears anywhere, and flew over to give the Pooka a hug.

"BUNNY YOU'RE ALIV-"Tooth then stopped and backed up in shocked as the rabbit then came into full view out of the hole.

The Guardian's looked at the Pooka almost in a dumb founded state as they stared at Bunny, as he then opened his yellow eyes looking to them all.

"G'day all, you miss me?"Bunny asked as he smirked and pulled out his boomerangs ready to strike.

* * *

Well there you have it, Chapter 2! Points if any of ya(which I am sure many of you will) get the little reference I put in. :P Anyway read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well folks here is Chapter 3! Not much else to say...though I think I will change the story to M, though in the next chapter. So without further ado, lets begin!

* * *

The 4 Guardian's stood unable to say anything, as they stared at the darker looking Pooka with yellow and almost venomous eyes. His boomerangs were drawn and he looked to Sandy, North, Tooth, and Jack however something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, almost holding him back not wanting to fight.

_"Stop! I won't let you hurt them!"_the back of his voice was saying, it seemed that the good side of Bunny was trying to keep the more evil side away.

The Guardian's stared, not making a move or sound before they then noticed Bunny's grip beginning to loosen as he then closed his eyes and put a paw to his head shaking it some. It was at that moment, the Pooka then felt a sharp pain hit him and a loud dark voice speak into his head.

_"KILL THEM! NOW!"_the voice shouted, it being Pitch who had connected with his mind.

Bunny then without hesitation ran forwards towards the other's, who barely had time to react as to what was going on as North brought up his swords in defense blocking the strike from Bunny's serrated boomerang. Jack came back to his senses, and blasted ice towards Bunny but the Pooka was too quick and leaped over the ice blast as it froze a nearby table, and as Bunny landed he then pushed North back and spun, sending a kick to his face which sent him tumbling back. Bunny then quickly approached Jack, who swung at him with his staff which he avoided as he laughed.

"Too slow show pony"Bunny said before he then grabbed the staff, twisting it so Jack's arms twisted with it before throwing the winter spirit into North.

However Bunny's arms were soon then wrapped up by Sandy's whips and then being dragged around the room smashing into tables and other things. The Pooka however used this to his advantage, as he then planted his feet firmly on the ground and used the momentum he still had to pull Sandy to him before then upper cutting him square in the jaw sending the Sandman into the air before crashing down on the floor hard. Bunny then turned to Tooth, smirking to her before he then approached over to North and Jack preparing a few egg bombs as he stood over the two of them who were in a daze like state.

"Ho, ho, ho..."Bunny said before he laughed and was about to throw his bombs at them.

"STOP!"a voice shouted.

The Pooka then stopped, his eyes growing wide as he felt warm, familiar and loving arms wrap around his body along with soft crying.

"Stop Bunny...don't do this, please Bunny I love you"Tooth said as she held onto Bunny tightly.

Bunny then looked at Tooth who looked up at him, with tears in her eyes as the voice in the back of his head came speaking to him.

_"No I won't do this! Pitch isn't going to take me over!"_the good side of Bunny was still struggling, however Pitch was also trying to regain control.

The Pooka then broke away from the 3, dropping the egg bombs as he grabbed his head and shook it. His eyes opening up as they changed from their yellow color to green, and then back to yellow again.

"AHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"Bunny shouted as he then smashed a few things to the floor off a table, and actually completely destroying one.

The voices then stopped, as he then looked to the Guardian's who were now even more confused as to what was going on. Bunny didn't say anything as he then tapped his foot, opening a hole and disappearing into it leaving the remaining Guardian's alone once more.

"Ugh...my head, was that Bunny?"Jack asked as he got up and shook his head.

"Would seem so Jack, but something is different...maybe Man in Moon will clear it up"North spoke as he too rubbed his head.

The Guardian's then approached to where the Moon's light was shining through, Tooth was worried about Bunny and had actually be scared with the way he was acting moments before.

"Man in Moon, what is the cause of Bunny's strange behavior?"North asked looking up.

They all watched as the light then produced an image or several, showing the image of Bunny and Pitch as shadows overtook the Pooka and then showing him as a servant of Pitch.

"So it seems that Pitch took Bunny..."Jack said as he leaned against his staff.

"It would seem so Jack, I-...wait where is Tooth?"North asked, as Sandy just produced a question mark above him.

Meanwhile Tooth was flying towards Bunny's Warren, she couldn't believe that Pitch took Bunny as his slave...but it was true and she would do whatever it took to get Bunny back, the normal Bunny. Arriving at his Warren, Tooth looked around...it seemed rather empty, quiet and it seemed almost eerie little as the fairy flew around trying to look for the Pooka, arriving at his house she moved cautiously though she could hear the sounds of breathing from inside. Tooth slowly entered and soon found Bunny near his bed, hunched over she kept herself a good distance and spoke softly.

"Bunny..."Tooth said quietly as the Pooka then jerked his head up seeing her.

"Tooth..."Bunny responded staring at her, his eyes now two different colors, his right eye yellow and his left eye green.

Tooth took notice of this, and figured that Bunny was having an internal battle with himself and Pitch, fighting for control over who would keep his body. She wouldn't let him do this alone, and would help in anyway that she could, Tooth then slowly moved closer to Bunny and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close.

"Bunny come back to us, come back to me...fight him! You can do it, you are stronger then he is!"Tooth said giving him encouragement.

"Go...go Tooth now, I don't want to hurt you!"Bunny stated as he felt Pitch's hold tightening on him again.

"NO Bunny, I won't leave you! You can win this, I am here for you...you can win this don't give up"Tooth continued as she encouraged the Pooka.

Bunny kept fighting, but he still felt himself under Pitch's control who was using all of his strength to keep him.

_"CURSE THAT DAMN FAIRY!"_Pitch's voice rang in Bunny's head.

Bunny then fully looked at Tooth, his eyes still yellow and green as they stared into her purple eyes. He then grabbed her, almost a little too tightly for her taste and with one motion gave her a deep and passionate kiss, this surprising her some as she wasn't sure what to feel, on one hand this wasn't the Bunny she knew, but on the other...it was. It was the Pooka that she loved, loved with all her heart and all her being, Tooth then embraced Bunny as he did the same deepening the kiss as slowly Bunny felt Pitch's influence slip away bit by bit, but it was still there as Pitch tried to regain control.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, Chapter 3! This story will have 5 Chapters, just a heads up so we are nearing the conclusion. So anyway read & review!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is Ch 4, 2nd to the last and where the story changes to an M rating because I felt a sort of Dark BunnyXTooth love scene would be a rather interesting thought. Right out the gate, the lemon starts so just a fair warning for those who want to skip it. Also apologizes for such a long delay, I kinda just sorta procrastinated a little.

* * *

**====Lemon Ahead!===**

Slowly yet surely, the Bunny felt Pitch's hold slip away from him however even as it slipped there was still a little bit part of him that was seeping with darkness. Tooth and Bunny kissed with passion, yet to Tooth she felt as if the Pooka's lips seemed to be laced with a venomous taste, it bothered her a little knowing that she wasn't kissing her lover yet at the same time she knew that she was. The fairy gave a little moan, moreso rather of pain then pleasure as she felt the Pooka's claws rake along her back, digging into her a little as he held her tight against him, the kiss then broke as Bunny then went after her neck, giving it a few harsh bites as Tooth gave small cries of pain.

"B..Bunny, stop that hurts!"Tooth cried as she felt a little bit of blood come from her neck.

Bunny didn't answer though or acknowledge her cries of pain, he merely just held her against him as below between his legs his cock grew and soon enough it was at its full length ready to enter. Tooth was conflicted at this point, she wanted to help Bunny, but he was being rough with her and yet...why couldn't she just push him away and say no? Its like her brain was telling her one thing, yet her heart was telling her another and as Bunny roamed his paws all over her body, grabbing at her breasts and giving them a squeeze she gave a more pleasing and pleasurable moan. His paws then grabbed her roughly, and then pinned her down to the bed and she winced as she felt his claws dig into her, yet moaned feeling him as he rubbed his hard cock up against her pussy ready to enter, however Bunny was taken by surprise as Tooth then kicked and pushed him back before turning around having her back face him.

"You are being too rough!"Tooth said glancing at the Pooka over her shoulder.

Bunny just stared at the fairy, his muscles flexing as he gave a nasty look and in truth thought about just taking her by force. But...he wouldn't, he couldn't, it seemed that not even Pitch's hold over Bunny would allow him ever to do such a thing to his love, and the goodness in the Pooka was only amplified by the love he had for Tooth. It seemed that the love he and the fairy shared, was greater then any evil hold...his yellow and green eyes looked at Tooth and he slowly approached her, wrapping his soft strong arms around her as Tooth felt comfort and warmth from her love.

"Sorry Tooth..."Bunny murmured.

Tooth then smiled a little, turning around facing the Pooka as they then shared another deep kiss with their arms wrapped around one another. He was being gentler this time, as they then rolled along the bed before he was over her and slowly pushed his hard cock into her, earning a pleasurable and pleasing moan from Tooth who arched her back as he then began thrusting into her with loving and caring motions. Bunny soon picked up his pace with his thrusting, as Tooth held onto him tightly gripping at his fur before a final thrust as he then came hard inside of her as she moaned loudly cumming with him, before they then collapsed together and laid together.

**===End of Lemon!===**

The two laid in the bed, in a heap of fur and feathers as they laid content in one another's arms. They stared into eachother's eyes, and Tooth noticed that both eyes now were green as they were once before, yet his fur was still dark and he felt shadows still within him yet to a lesser degree. Tooth smiled at Bunny and gave him a light kiss, before hugging him tight as their bodies pressed up to one another.

"I love you Bunny..."Tooth stated nuzzling into his neck fur some.

"I...I...I love you too Tooth"Bunny said, as the words were hard to give out given his mental state.

_"RETURN TO ME! RETURN TO ME RABBIT!"_Pitch's voiced shouted out at him in his head.

The Pooka shook his head as he then rolled to the side, away from Tooth as he grabbed at his head trying to block away the noise. Tooth moved over and put a hand on his shoulder before holding onto him.

"Don't leave me Bunny...don't..."Tooth said in an almost whispered voice.

"He is calling to me Tooth...I have too..."Bunny stated as he broke away from the fairy who had a look of sadness, getting up off the bed and tapping his foot to open a hole, though he then gave a smile turning to Tooth.

"Get the rest of em and meet me at Pitch's lair, will give good ol' Pitch a surprise.."Bunny added giving her a wink, as Tooth gave a smile and a nod.

With that the Pooka then disappeared into the hole, leaving behind a beautiful flower as Tooth smiled at it before she took off heading towards the Pole to gather up the rest of the Guardian's.

**====Meanwhile at Pitch's lair===**

As Bunny came up, Pitch turned towards him with an almost sour disgust upon his form. His plan seemed to be failing him, something that he wasn't liking and something which Bunny took notice of as he gave a rather amused laugh.

"Aw what's wrong Pitch? Plan not working out?"Bunny asked, as he then swiftly dodged a smack from the dark man.

"You know rabbit, while my plan may be failing, a smart man always has a backup"Pitch said as he gave a rather devious smile.

"Oh really? Well am afraid that won't happen, because the other's will be here any moment"Bunny said.

As if on cue, not even a minute after Bunny said his comment the 4 remaining Guardian's arrived. All of them were prepared for battle, North with his swords, Tooth with her wings, Jack with his staff and Sandy with his whips, Bunny then rejoined his fellow Guardian's taking out his boomerangs and turning to face Pitch as he smiled.

"You have little hold over me now Pitch, you won't turn me against my teammates now!"Bunny stated.

Pitch just looked at the 5 Guardian's, however something was off as he didn't seem worried or frightened. Instead he just smiled and laughed, before he shook his head and looked to the 5 of them, the Guardian's looked rather confused wondering what was so funny and as Pitch finished he just shook his head at them.

"Well...my hold may be little, however I still have my backup plan..I didn't want to use it, but I suppose I have no choice.."Pitch said as he smiled at the 5 Guardian's and then snapped his fingers.

* * *

Oooo cliffhanger! What plan does Pitch have for them now? Also yes I know, that it wasn't really a lemon scene but it was still there. The point of the scene, was more to look inside Bunny and Tooth's emotions for one another and the like. But anyway folks next chapter is the last, read & review!


	5. Chapter 5

Well folks here be the last Chapter to the story! I have also decided to add a little something in, to make the final battle more...interesting so without further ado here it is!

* * *

As Pitch snapped his fingers, Bunny dropped his boomerangs and hit the cave floor his eyes widening as he felt like he was suffocating as his breathing quickened. The other Guardian's stood watching what was happening to Bunny, meanwhile Pitch was just smiling as his backup plan was unfolding, Tooth approached slowly to Bunny as North, Jack and Sandy stood ready for whatever was about to happen. The fairy stopped though as she neared Bunny, and hesitantly reached out with a hand moving to place upon his shoulder.

"B..Bunny, are you ok?"Tooth asked.

Tooth's eyes then widened themselves as she reeled back upon Bunny letting out a loud yell, almost as if he was in serious pain. He crippled to the floor completely and shook as he yelled, the Guardian's watched as it seemed something dark was coming from the Pooka's body and forming on the cave floor, his dark fur slowly going back to its original color and soon enough Bunny was back to his old self. Tooth approached Bunny again, and this time grabbed his paw holding onto it as the rabbit gave a low groan before he opened his eyes and then slowly got up to his feet shaking his head.

"Wha...what just happened?"Bunny asked a little groggy, as Pitch then laughed.

"See for yourself..."Pitch answered as he then pointed to a large mass of shadow before the 5 Guardian's.

They all watched as the mass of shadow began moving, and it seemed to form something or rather someone as it then grew long ears, a well built body, a tail and two large feet. The Guardian's seemed surprised as the mass of shadow finally completed its formation, into what looked like Bunny when he had been taken over by Pitch only this one wasn't tethered or held back by the goodness of the actual Bunnymund.

"You like? You see rabbit, I took a precaution that in the event you did somehow break free of my control that I would still have a part of you, and thus I have your darkest part...one that is not held back by frivolous emotions or petty concerns the only drawback of course with this, is that it heavily depletes my power..but I suppose its worth it, now...dark rabbit KILL THEM ALL!"Pitch commanded.

The dark Pooka said nothing, only looked at the 5 and smirked before he suddenly disappeared altogether, this causing Bunny's eyes to widen.

"Look out!"Bunny said as he then pushed Tooth away.

Just narrowly Bunny blocked a blow from the dark Pooka, pushing him back a couple of inches before he then countered with a hit of his own aiming for his stomach, however that was blocked before the two then suddenly broke away getting some distance between one another. The dark Bunny then just disappeared again, as Bunny then turned around noticing that he was going for one of the others.

"Jack watch it behind you!"Bunny warned.

"What?!"Jack wondered turning around.

The dark Pooka was behind Jack, and as Jack swung his staff he effortlessly dodged the attack and then dodging an ice blast before dark Bunny then grabbed at Jack's arm and with one motion broke it. Jack let out a yell of pain, before the dark Pooka then kicked him away as Jack crashed into a wall, the dark Pooka then disappeared again only appearing infront of North who quickly slashed at him with his swords which he dodged.

_"Bloody hell he is fast! He isn't holding back!"_Bunny thought.

The Pooka then approached just in time to block a strike from the dark Pooka, and then grabbing him and throwing him across the floor. Dark Bunny then got to his feet, glaring towards Bunny before the two then suddenly disappeared, North was surprised, as Jack was getting helped by Sandy the two wondered just where did Bunny and the darker version of him go. Tooth meanwhile blinked puzzled by this, she herself was fast but even she could only see blurs of what was going on between the two fighters.

_"They are moving fast, I can barely see them!"_Tooth thought as she tried to follow their movements.

Pitch however could see the two clearly, if only because he had a link with the dark Bunny which connected their minds and thus he was using the power to view the fight. Meanwhile the battle was fierce, the two were moving at such speeds that everyone around them seemed to be standing still. This was the Pooka's true speed as far as combat was concerned, while Pitch and Tooth could see or just about see them, North, Jack and Sandy could only feel the pressure coming from the two as their blows connected. However neither were able to get a hold over one another, this dark Bunny was an exact copy of regular Bunny, knowing move for move and able to predict what strike was next.

The two then stopped, standing several feet away as the others were now able to visually see them. The two Pooka's had only minor scuffing and scratches along their bodies, however that was only due to the friction at which the speed of their strikes made contact they never had actually hit one another.

_"How am I suppose to beat...myself?"_Bunny wondered staring at his opposite.

Bunnymund thought, trying to think back on his training, trying to think of a solution to the problem. It was a few moments, but then an idea came to him, however the price to have this idea come forth was high, he then turned to his fellow Guardian's looking at them.

"This may be risky for all of you, but I need you to hold him off for a couple of minutes"Bunny said.

"But Bunny, he is too quick!"North exclaimed.

"I know North, just...trust me"Bunny said.

The remaining 4 looked to Bunny, before then nodded in unison as the Pooka smiled before hopping back behind his friends.

"Alright evil one, lets go!"North stated.

The other 4 Guardian's then charged to the dark Bunny, who only just smirked as his body gave a twitch before he then started to take them all on. Meanwhile regular Bunny was in a sort of meditative stance, his eyes closed as he blocked out all the noise, all the distractions and soon everything became quiet...still and peaceful. It was a risky plan, one that was on the basis of believing an old legend of his race, it hadn't been accomplished before as it required a great deal of discipline, concentration and a strong desire to protect.

In the battle meanwhile, not all was well for the 4 Guardian's as Jack was fighting with a busted arm but not really getting anywhere as the dark Pooka kicked him around and dodging the attacks he made. North wasn't doing much better, and as he went to attack again the dark one grabbed his hand and then swiftly disarmed him of one of his blades before kicking the big man to the floor. Tooth and Sandy seemed to be the only ones able to even have a chance, Sandy kept narrowly hitting the dark Pooka with his whips and Tooth nicked him with her wings however they too eventually were beat down with the rest. The dark Pooka just merely looked at the 4 who were on the ground, while Pitch watched with rather an amused look on his face before his expression grew to concern as he looked over to Bunny.

"Quick, finish him now!"Pitch commanded.

The dark Pooka then looked over to the other in his meditative stance before beginning to approach. Bunny meanwhile was focusing his energy, concentrating, being calm and collected and the one thing that he desired to protect the most was his beloved Tooth. It was at that moment, just as the dark Pooka was upon Bunny that he was suddenly blown back and went flying across the floor before crashing into the wall with such force. The dark Bunny then shook his head, and looked up to see Bunny who was on his feet and had a strange green aura around his body, the markings on his body were also glowing green, it was powerful and as Bunny stood there he opened his eyes as they glowed once before he stared at his opposite self.

The two stared at one another, before Bunny took a stance and then beckoned his evil self to come at him. The dark Pooka then ran towards Bunny, and as he approached he noticed that his opposite self was moving slow...very slow and when the time came he avoided the dark Bunny's strike, and then grabbed at his arm thus causing him to drop the sword he stole from North and then throwing him to a wall as he crashed in hard actually destroying it. Tooth and Pitch were surprised at this, at this point neither of them could even see Bunny move it was as if he became something more...something deadly.

The dark Pooka then leaped out back towards Bunny, who seeing him in slow motion just merely blocked each attack and then grabbing him by the throat before smashing him down to the floor holding him in place. Bunny then concentrated his power, as a blinding flash of light filled the room as his dark self began to disappear.

_"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_Pitch thought as he was blinded by the light, just as the rest of the Guardian's were.

It was soon over, Bunny having absorbed his other self back into his body before he then turned to Pitch who was frightened and the other Guardian's who looked rather shocked at the Pooka's new abilities.

"Wha...wha...WHAT are YOU!"Pitch asked shouting at Bunny who walked towards him, before giving a smile.

"I...am E Aster Bunnymund, last of the Pookas and the AVATAR OF LIFE!"Bunny stated as he then disappeared.

Pitch's eyes widened with fear, as Bunny then appeared infront of Pitch with his paw in his face.

"BEGONE PITCH!"Bunny shouted.

A huge light then enveloped the area around where the Guardian's and Pitch were, and when it was over Pitch was nowhere to be seen. Bunnymund stood there for a few moments, before he then de-powered from his state returning to normal and then facing his allies and Tooth which all of them were at a complete loss of what to even say.

"B..Bunny...how did...what..."North fumbled with words.

"What..just happened?"Jack asked finishing North's question, Tooth and Sandy also had puzzled and confused looks on their faces as Bunny just gave a smile and looked at each of them.

"Well...you know how my plan was risky? It was based on unlocking a hidden power, an old legend from the Pooka's...I didn't believe it myself but it seemed to have worked, thanks to you...Tooth"Bunny explained giving her a smile, as she smiled before before she approached him and the two shared a deep and passionate kiss.

"So...does this mean Pitch is gone?"Jack asked, as the two finished their kiss.

"No...my power was only able to drive him away temporarily given I haven't mastered it, infact I won't be able to unlock it whenever I wish without some serious training involved, and even then...who knows"Bunny explained giving a shrug.

"Well at least for now we can rest..."Tooth said as she sighed rather tired and feeling some knots in her body.

"Tooth is right, come let us all go to the Pole and have some fruitcake and cookies!"North exclaimed as he laughed.

The other Guardian's shared in the laughter, as the threat of Pitch was over for now...but he would be back as nothing stops fear forever. But as long as the Guardian's are around to protect the children of the world, and Bunny to ensure the well being of the planet and the life cycle nothing will stop them.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, a nice long and concluding chapter while also revealing something new about Bunny and his 'Avatar of Life' state. I figured it would be interesting, sort of like an enlightened state only something that was more of a legend and never achieved...I may incorporate it into future stories I may write. But anyway...read and review folks!


End file.
